Conventional variable-sized finger ring designs include finger rings having variable diameter outer ring components, in which the diameter of the outer ring component is adjusted to vary the size of the finger ring, and finger rings having fixed diameter outer ring components with adjustable inner components. The latter category includes, for example, finger rings having manually adjustable inner components, finger rings having interchangeable inner components, and finger rings having elastically biased inner components. Examples of finger rings having fixed diameter outer ring components with elastically biased inner components include:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,356 (1969 Aug. 12) discloses a finger ring having a device for readily narrowing the diameter of the band of the ring, the device including a split auxiliary band embedded in a groove in the inner periphery of the main band of the ring. The split ends of the auxiliary band are connected by a flexible member which automatically draws the auxiliary band around the finger of the wearer of the band.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,718 (1969 Dec. 16) discloses a self-adjusting finger ring including a saddle-like insert that fits at a bottom portion of a ring for constricting the finger opening size and a leaf spring centrally secured to the insert between the saddle-like insert and the bottom portion of the ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,045 (1975 Aug. 26) discloses an expandable finger ring comprised of a major semi-circular segment for engagement about the inner and side portions of a person's finger and a moveable, spring-loaded minor segment, connected by lever means to the major segment, for pressurized engagement with the top of the finger to maintain the ring against rotational movement on the finger.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,334 (1999 Dec. 21) discloses a finger ring size adjustment device comprising a ring shank and a cradle which is biased radially inward from the shank. The cradle is moveable between a retracted position and an adjusted position for reducing the ring size. The cradle is biased inwardly toward the adjusted position by a leaf spring in an automatically adjustable embodiment and a lever arm in an alternate embodiment. The leaf spring is carried by the shank and is positioned for biasing the cradle radially inward from the shank to the adjusted position which position is automatically set by the finger of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,409,836 (2008 Aug. 12) discloses an adjustable ring includes a ring body having an outer surface and an inner surface defining a finger opening for receiving a finger therethrough, one or more movable segments coupled to the ring portion and movable between a first position and a second position, and one or more spring elements, such as flat or wire springs, located between the movable segments and the ring body.
KR20100087550 (2010 Aug. 5) discloses a single sized ring to enable a user to wear it regardless of finger size, in which the single sized ring that includes an outer ring, an inner ring, a size adjustment tool, a tube-shaped spring insertion part, and a spring inside the spring insert part for adjusting a size of the ring.
US20120180523 (2012 Jul. 19) discloses an adjustable jewelry shank comprising a ring configures to encircle a wearer's finger and a moveable tab assembly positioned along the inner surface of the ring, in which the tab assembly is shiftable between a retracted position and an extended position, each tab assembly including a frame, a tab, and a biasing element.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,573,004 (2013 Nov. 5) discloses a ring defining a seat for being worn on a finger and has an adapter device capable of automatically adjusting the diameter of the seat. The adapter device is provided with at least one arm coupled to a structure of the ring so as to move between a retracted position and a forward position with respect to the center of the seat. The arm is pushed to the forward position by at least one elongated spring, which substantially extends in a circumferential direction and has a first end portion fixed to either the structure or the arm, and a second end portion, opposite to the first and arranged resting against the other of either the structure or the arm.
CN104665132 (2015 Jun. 3) discloses a finger size-adjustable finger ring comprising a finger ring and an arc-shaped elastic plate having one end fixed on an inner wall of the finger ring and another end of the elastic plate extending to a space surrounded by the finger ring.
However, there remains a need for a variable-sized finger ring with a combination of improved functionality, excellent aesthetic appearance, and durability to last a lifetime.